1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a testing probe and a testing jig, and more particularly to a testing probe and a testing jig for testing an electrolytic capacitor.
2. Related Art
An electrical product is usually constituted by several small electronic elements, wherein the electrolytic capacitor is a small electronic element that is often seen. After the electrical product has been assembled, it has to be tested in a series of testing processes, such as electrical tests and functional tests. Taking the testing of the electrolytic capacitor as an example, the assembled electrolytic capacitor usually has to be tested in order to judge whether or not the problems, such as specification error, polarity inversion, and lack of elements, occur.
Referring to FIG. 1, a testing system includes a circuit board 11, an electrolytic capacitor 13 located on the circuit board 11, and a testing jig 20. The testing jig 20 includes a base 21 and a testing probe 23. In the prior art, the testing probe 23 is uncompressible. Thus, when the conventional testing probe 23 is utilized to test the electrolytic capacitor 13, the testing probe 23 tends to be broken or bent owing to the improperly applied force. As a result, the correctness of the testing result is influenced, and the lifetime of the testing jig 20 is thus shortened.
In order to solve the problems of the tendency of breaking or bending of the conventional testing probe, another testing probe 30 has been proposed, as shown in FIG. 2. The testing probe 30 includes a sleeve 31, a spring 33, and a movable rod 35. The sleeve 31 has a containing portion 311 and at least one neck 313. The spring 33 is located inside the containing portion 311. One end of the movable rod 35 is an arresting end portion 351 located inside the containing portion 311 and between the neck 313 and the spring 33. As shown in FIG. 2, the movable rod 35 and sleeve 31 may slide relatively and thus provide a probe stroke. Accordingly, when the testing probe 30 is utilized to test the electrolytic capacitor, the probe stroke may serve as the means for buffering the sustained stress of the testing probe 30, so as to avoid the break or bend owing to the improperly applied force. The probe stroke may be defined as the movable distance between the testing probe 30 and the contact portion (i.e., the other end of the movable rod 35) of the to-be-tested electrolytic capacitor.
However, the conventional testing probe 30 only utilizes the neck 313 to hold the arresting end portion 351 within the containing portion 311. In this case, when the ratio of the length (i.e., the probe stroke) of the movable rod 35, which is exposed to the outside of the containing portion 311, to the diameter of the neck 313 is too large, the testing probe 30 tends to be broken or bent at the neck 313, as shown in FIG. 3. Thus, the maximum probe stroke that can be provided by the conventional testing probe 30 is restricted.
Consequently, it is an important subjective in manufacturing electrical products to provide a testing probe, which may provide a longer probe stroke and have better probe intensity, and a testing jig using the same.